


to maxie, with love

by mettamaxie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, authorityshipping - Freeform, these bitches shy as fuck!!!!! good for them!!!! good for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettamaxie/pseuds/mettamaxie
Summary: courtney accidentally confesses something she never meant to reveal.
Relationships: Matsubusa | Maxie/Kagari | Courtney
Kudos: 4





	to maxie, with love

Courtney never expected herself to slip up the way she did.

It had started when she left the wrong envelope on the table in Maxie’s room. Her heart stopped when she looked down at her hands upon exiting back into the hallway, eyes widening as she saw a plain white envelope instead of a light pink one with the lovingly curved script and the heart stamp she had so carefully applied. Instead of leaving behind the report quickly done by a grunt to be delivered by her, Courtney had left a different kind of report, one where she had penned every lovestruck thought, every overjoyed feeling her beloved brought to her, a pure outpouring of appreciation and a plea that her feelings be returned, maybe not at this moment, but someday.

Now that envelope was sitting at a table, but not just any table, for things could never exactly go her way. It sat at the table of her beloved, which was why she was currently standing frozen as her blood turned to ice and her heart jolted violently.

Attempting to soothe her panic, she took a deep breath, reminding herself that although Maxie was always trying his best to stay on top of everything, he was very, very forgetful. It wasn’t necessarily his fault, Courtney knew about his circumstances, but the fact that his memory was so shaky and his attentiveness was less than stellar could not be denied. Maybe, just maybe, he would forget that he had asked her to deliver that report to him, and maybe he would never notice that she had left the wrong envelope, maybe he would never notice the envelope at all and it would simply stay on the table unopened for the rest of time. Yes, maybe that was a possibility.

And that possibility seemed like it had come true for a few days. Courtney didn’t notice anything different about Maxie, he seemed just about the same he always did. Though some would find his softness towards her to be a bit odd or off, that was merely the way he usually was with her. The small but frequent smiles, the sudden gentleness that slipped into his voice, the softness that warmed his usually cold, unforgiving eyes and made them droop in a kinder way, all of it usually occurred whenever he would find himself interacting with Courtney, qualities that would surely make her swoon later as Tabitha shot her a knowing grin. All was still the same, and Courtney found herself sighing in relief at the end of each of their interactions.

That didn’t quite remain, however.

It was sudden, but there was a shift that occurred, and Courtney almost didn’t notice it at first. It began very slow, Maxie was the same as usual, but he had grown just a bit quieter, maybe even a bit gentler than usual around her.

Afterwards came the faint blushes, where he would glance at her and a sudden tinge of red would rush to his unusually pale face. His glances became quite frequent, sometimes even lingering for a bit, though once he caught himself he would quickly divert his gaze as that familiar red shade rose to his face.

Soon after followed the slip-ups, which were a little bit normal for him, but when it started coming to Courtney, his slip-ups were always different in nature. Most of the time, he managed to catch himself, but sometimes, whatever he was saying would simply slip out, causing Tabitha, any nearby grunts, and especially a red-faced Courtney to give him a side-eyed glance and ask him to repeat himself one more time.

Then came the sudden nervousness, a little uncharacteristic for him and definitely alarming Courtney that maybe he actually had seen the envelope she had left after all. Stumbling over his words a little was nothing new for Maxie, he usually spoke at the same time he was in thought about what he was going to say, and he was never quite amazing at expressing his thoughts, but this was different from that. It was at a level much more severe than Courtney had ever seen from him, and it was always accompanied by that blushing that she always found so endearing and adorable.

It culminated until a certain afternoon where Courtney had been walking with Tabitha, engrossed in a pointless but interesting conversation, when the two were interrupted by Maxie suddenly approaching them, and from there Courtney knew that something was going to change. She noticed the stiffness in his frame, the redness in his face, the hesitation he expressed once he saw that Tabitha was standing next to her, and the hesitation almost won but he shook his head and carefully took Courtney’s hand. She had gasped a bit and blushed as he firmly but gently pressed a note into the palm of her hand and muttered a quiet “Don’t show him” before quickly taking his leave. She had looked down at the little note in the palm of her hand and her heart stopped just like it had when she had left that envelope on the table for him, and she barely heard Tabitha leaning over her shoulder and playfully asking what it said, though she still shrugged him off and blankly walked to her room as she clutched the note to her chest, telling him she would be right back.

When she eventually made her way there, she shakily sunk into her chair and eased herself with a deep breath, the situation was now or never and she unfolded the note to see its contents and get it over with. She smiled fondly at his messy handwriting, at the way he had scratched out anything he rewrote or didn’t want to say instead of merely erasing it, with the scratches becoming more prominent at the beginning and end of the note. She held her breath as she began to read, how he admitted that he had seen what she wrote to him and he wasn’t sure how to feel at first, but soon it was made clear and he realized that the way he felt was unlike how he had felt with anyone else, how he cherished everything she had done for him and couldn’t believe that even now, she still remained at his side. He admitted that though his attention span was far from the best, he said it was equivalent to the slowness of a Torkoal, he always did his best to listen whenever she had something to say, hanging onto every word like his future depended on it, he valued everything she had to say and contribute and offer, and he could never ask for a better admin.

And near the end, though the paper was covered in several frantic scratches and peppered with clear embarrassment as he admitted that he was awful with words and terrible at expressing how he felt, he summarized his feelings by merely writing “I think you’re quite lovely”, and though that sounded plain to anyone, when it came from Maxie, it absolutely meant much more than it seemed.

Courtney felt her heart pounding in her chest as her face burned, realizing that he felt the same way about her that she felt towards him, and although her confession was not meant to go the way it did, she couldn’t have asked for a better ending to it. The weakness in her knees as she stood back up shook her, and she felt like she was walking on air at that point, but she was absolutely overjoyed, with nothing being able to shake her out of her current disposition. With a racing mind, she quickly paced through the halls, passing by several on-lookers who seemed startled by her uncharacteristic cheeriness, though she wasn’t very worried by such a thing right now.

She eventually made it to Maxie’s room, and before going in, she assured herself to take a deep breath, feeling that everything would be fine. Her face instantly reddened as she stepped inside and met eyes with him, watching as he averted his gaze as his face also reddened. His voice was a bit shaky as he greeted her, though he did his best to simply keep a level head as he usually did. She returned his greeting, remaining silent before quietly admitting that she had read his note. The redness of his face deepened, but he said nothing else, keeping his gaze away from her. She couldn’t help but smile a bit at his sudden shyness, something she had never seen from him, and her smile remained as she walked over to him and took a seat at the spot next to him, causing him to shift a bit as he rubbed his neck.

After a very brief period of silence, Courtney mentioned that she thought it was sweet, and when Maxie looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, silently asking her to elaborate, she clarified that his writing to her was sweet, that she could have never imagined him actually saying something like that. She followed it up with a soft but warm smile, which only grew as she noticed him quickly look away as the blush that was already present on his face grew deeper. She let him recollect his thoughts for a moment, noticing the way he was wringing his hands and assuming that he had something to say.

As she was about to speak up again to ask a question, Courtney felt her hand being taken in Maxie’s own, a little roughly, though clearly not with any sort of aggressive intent as he quickly apologized for his hastiness. He then placed his other hand over hers, holding it tenderly with all of the care in the world, and it was Courtney’s turn to blush deeply as she found herself caught off guard.

Maxie refused to make eye contact with her, staring down at his lap as he softly wished that he was better with words and that he had wished he realized everything sooner, because maybe then it could’ve been a little easier for him. He then let go of Courtney’s hand, letting her recollect herself for a second before wrapping an arm around her waist and gently pulling her closer. Her blush felt like it was burning her face now as she noticed their sudden closeness to each other, but she continued to say nothing as her mind remained blank.

When she thought her flustered state couldn’t get any worse, Courtney felt a bit of pressure on her forehead; something soft, gentle, a feeling that lasted for only a second or two before going away, and she only realized what it was when she felt both of Maxie’s arms suddenly wrap around her and pull her into a hug, feeling him bury his reddened face into her shoulder as he mumbled three words very quietly. Her face burned at the realization, and she could sit there and do nothing but rest her hands on his back, her heart racing in her chest. After a minute, Maxie pulled back and looked down at her, pulling her back towards him when he realized that she had noticed his very prominent blush that was still plastered on his face. Her head rested on his chest now, and she couldn’t help but grin a bit as she felt his heart beating wildly, something that seemed so unusual for him yet was oddly adorable.

She idly asked if he had meant it, feeling his heart jolt suddenly. When he pulled back and looked down at her, her breath caught in her throat. She had never seen such a soft look in his eyes before; they were always so tired and cold, but when he looked at her in that moment, they were warm, tender, full of love. He asked her how could he not mean it, his voice just as abnormally soft as his gaze.  
The deep blush on Courtney’s face only intensified further when she felt Maxie’s hand move away from her back and towards her face, gently cupping her chin. He absentmindedly mumbled how he had always thought she looked so beautiful, a shade of red gently tinting his face. She wondered if her blush was going to be permanent at this point, she could barely feel how intensely her face was burning now. They could do nothing except stare at each other, wondering just how much they had longed to be in this situation. Unconsciously, the two leaned closer, closer...

Closer.

Interrupted by a loud greeting as Tabitha suddenly entered the room, the two broke out of their daze. Realizing how close their faces were, they quickly pulled back, red with embarrassment as they looked away from each other. Courtney glanced over as she heard Maxie begin to get into a conversation with Tabitha, noticing how the warmth had left his face and was replaced with his usual disinterested expression. Upon closer inspection, he even appeared to be a bit disappointed, his eyes droopier than usual. Was he disappointed that they didn’t get to...?

Noticing that Tabitha was asking her questions now, Courtney quickly regained her composure, brushing her hair out of her face as he began rattling off a series of inquires to her. When Tabitha asked what they had been doing alone, she froze, trying her hardest to come up with a quick answer. She was silently thankful when Maxie took over and answered for them both, formulating an excuse that Courtney had a private matter to settle regarding an unruly grunt. However, even he fell into a paralyzed state when Tabitha cheekily asked them why they had been so close together when he first came in. He shrugged it off to their relief and decided to take his leave, letting Maxie know that he’d be back later.

Once he had gone, Maxie let out a sigh before cautiously looking over at Courtney. Rubbing his arm in embarrassment, he quietly apologized for Tabitha coming in so abruptly, though Courtney reassured him that she was used to it. A brief silence came over them once again, neither of the two really sure of what to say. They knew what had happened prior to Tabitha’s interruption, they knew what was going to happen, but the thought of it flustered them intensely that it was better if they didn’t think of it at all right now. Acting like everything was normal seemed like the better route.

Courtney broke the silence by saying she had some work to finish up, beginning to stand up from her seat as she ran a hand quickly through her hair. Maxie nodded, noting that he probably should do the same. Courtney began to take a few steps towards the exit, though she paused as she remembered the look of disappointment on Maxie’s face when Tabitha had come in unexpectedly. He didn’t seem to show it now, but maybe that disappointment was still present. She had a quick fix for that, though.

Courtney took a few steps back towards Maxie, preparing herself internally for what she was planning to do. While she wasn’t entirely sure if she wanted to go through with it, she wasn’t sure how he would react, her impulse won over as she leaned down and took his face in her hands, quickly pulling him towards her and muffling his words before pulling back. She left in a hurry, covering her flushed face with her hands as an uncontrollable grin fought its way through.

Left with crooked glasses and a face redder than his hair, Maxie could do nothing but sit in stunned silence.

**Author's Note:**

> so. this was going to stay confined to my personal shit until i got sudden curiosity this morning and found that these two basically have. nothing  
> whcih im not SURPRISED i’ve been w this pairing for 6 years now i know how the content is lacking when im literally not making it ESPECIALLY nowadays but maaaan.  
> these two have been my comfort ship since 2015 and ive written shit for em before but never thought abt posting it until this one. idk. it’s cute. they care abt each other. i think abt them and im like Man  
> n e ways idk if you somehow stumble upon this hello excellent taste haver (drags you down into this hell with me)


End file.
